


Wrapped Up in You

by Gabna43



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabna43/pseuds/Gabna43
Summary: Sara and Ava are captured and unceremoniously tossed into a cold, bare holding cell.How will they possibly pass the time until they are rescued?Set sometime in the months between season 3 and season 4.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Wrapped Up in You

The floor was cold. Really cold. A chill had seeped through her leather pants and into her leg muscles, causing the shivers which had woken her up.

Sara groaned and tried to push off the concrete floor, but one of her arms refused to move on its own accord. Blinking her eyes open more fully, she realized that she was not the only occupant of the jail cell. A tall, blonde, black-suited figure lay crumpled beside her.

An immediate burst of adrenaline did more to bring Sara back to complete awareness than the cold or her recognition she was imprisoned.

“Ava!” Sara shook the unmoving Time Bureau Director repeatedly and finally got a low groan in response. “Ava, babe, come on. Get up.”

“What the hell happened?” a gravely, confused voice sounded from beneath the messed pile of blond curls. Ava rolled over to look at her girlfriend but winced when the light hit her eyes.

Sara shook her head while taking a closer look around their small all-concrete cell in an attempt to further assess their situation. “I’m not sure but clearly the mission is way off track.”

Ava grimaced. “Clearly.” She raised her arm to run her fingers through her hair, one of her ( _don't_ call it adorable) nervous habits, when she and Sara noted simultaneously that her arm movement was limited for the same reasons Sara’s had been when she had initially tried to push off the floor.

They were handcuffed together.

Sara caught Ava’s eye and an arrogant, knowing, _filthy_ smirk slid onto her face. Ava saw the look and blushed.

The captain leaned into her girlfriend’s space and murmured. “They have _no_ idea how good we are tied together.”

“Sara.” Ava shushed.

“What?” she blinked unbelievably innocently. “I’m just pointing out that perhaps their confinement strategy wasn’t the best choice, though I prefer when you are handcuffed to the headboard and I—”

“Sara!”

She chuckled, delighted that even after these several months of their relationship Ava was still occasionally embarrassed when Sara mentioned their very hot, very exciting love life.

Sara had, had some great sex in her life with a variety of partners. She’d also had some awful, fumbling, awkward sex in her life. Ava made her forget everything and everyone that had come before.

It was like Ava had the owner’s manual to her body and could make her think and feel things beyond her furthest expectations. Their ability to be in sync extended past combat and into the bedroom, and there were things about her, about the way she needed to be touched, when, how, for how long and hard, that somehow Ava just knew.

Their sex life certainly wasn’t hurt by the way they still looked at each other, even now settled into a relationship, as if one sly smile or one heated glance might result in them abandoning their team for a ten minute fuck session in the nearest semi-private location…which may or may not have actually happened several times in the midst of low level anachronism missions…to the director’s chagrin. Sara could be very persuasive.

A light yank on her arm chased those particularly dirty thoughts from Sara’s mind, and she glanced at her lover. “What?”

Ava rolled her eyes and fiddled with the metal bracelet around her wrist. “Stop thinking what you are thinking, and let’s focus on getting out of here.”

“What exactly do you think I’m thinking about?” The blush on Ava’s face answered the question, and Sara’s chuckling made the blush worse.

Ava glared at her meaningfully and then gestured to the concrete walls around them.

“Fine.” Sara muttered, and they pushed up off the floor working to stand together.

They did a cursory walk around the cell, looking for openings or access to any kind of escape but came up woefully short. The couple was stuck in an 12x12 concrete box with only one way in or out via a hardened, thick metal door. A small electrical panel beside it might offer some hope, but for now, all they could do was wait for an opportunity to escape, hopefully when the villains who had taken them returned.

Ava sat on the rickety cot, the only object in the room, exasperated, and Sara settled beside her, leaning against her shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, filled only with Ava’s anxious finger fidgeting, the captain shifted and moved further into Ava’s arms, which was slightly awkward with Ava’s right hand and Sara’s left hand bound together. But Sara made it work. She wanted to give her partner the support she needed.

She kept shifting against Ava every minute or so, trying to get as comfortable as possible, ignoring the woman’s growing frustration with her inability to settle.

Finally, Sara gave up and moved back to her original position leaning against Ava’s shoulder, only to be met with a raised eyebrow and a slightly irritated gaze. “Happy now?”

“Not really.” Sara leaned forward and brushed her lips gently against Ava, who sighed into the kiss. The captain brought her hand up to brush Ava’s cheek and then it slid around her neck to pull her lover firmly into a more passionate kiss. Ava immediately responded by running her tongue across Sara’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sara sucked the tongue into her mouth, resulting in a low moan from her lover, and then their lips, mouths, and tongues battled against each other, pushing, sucking, pulling, and nipping.

Sara began to push Ava down toward the surface of the cot, but she yanked away from their kiss and hopped up abruptly.

“No way. I have no idea who or what has been on that cot.”

“Awww, but baby…”

“No.” Sara pouted for a few seconds, but Ava should have known better than to expect that, that would be the end of the discussion.

Without much warning, Sara leapt up from the cot and slammed into Ava, kissing her hard and backing her quickly until she stood pressed against the concrete wall of the cell.

Sara lifted their handcuffed arms over Ava’s head, entwining the fingers of their bound hands, and rocked gently against Ava’s entire length while continuing to ravish her mouth. This time, her lover’s moan was louder and longer, but Ava still held back a bit.

“Sara, someone could come in at any moment.”

“I _know_.”

Sara could sense Ava’s growing need as their hard, wet kisses became messy and demanding. She pulled away from Ava’s lips, and before Ava could verbalize the objection Sara saw in her eyes, Sara’s teeth and tongue went to work on the woman’s long neck.

“Saaaraaaa” she breathed, haltingly.

She bit down lightly on Ava’s pulse point, making the woman’s entire body jump. The arm wrapped around Sara pulled her even tighter into Ava’s body. Desperate for increased contact.

Sara leaned back a bit to give herself more room to work. Deft, talented fingers toyed with the buttons on Ava’s crisp white shirt. Before she got more than a few unbuttoned, Ava’s hand wrapped around hers, stilling her movements.

The captain looked up at her love, searching her eyes. Ava smiled gently and tucked a hair behind Sara’s ear. “Are you okay?” Ava asked, reassuring.

Sara nodded enthusiastically. “Are you?” Though Ava blushed she, too, nodded. The Legend smirked, but the thumb she swept across Ava’s reddened cheek was filled with love and respect. Ava covered the hand cupping her cheek with her own before leaning forward as much as she could with Sara still pinning her right arm above her head in order to kiss Sara once more. She brought Sara’s hand back to the buttons of her shirt.

With permission granted, the heat returned immediately. The urgency Sara felt increased with each passing second that she could not feel Ava’s skin under her fingertips. Finally, she simply ripped the shirt open, scattering the last buttons across the cell.

Rather than the admonition she half expected from Ava, she felt a low chuckle against her lips, spurring her on.

Even one handed, Sara had little issue removing Ava’s sensible work bra and pushing it out of the away. The handcuffs limited her ability to completely strip Ava bare, but that didn’t slow her down.

Ava whispered Sara’s name again as the woman’s lips and tongue wrapped around the director’s breast, sucking, nuzzling, teasing. A strong hand held Sara firmly against Ava’s chest, clearly communicating her desire.

Sara chanced a glance up at her lover’s face. Ava’s head was leaned back against the wall, and she was gasping for air, sweaty and red faced, hair stuck to her forehead, long neck on full display with the already bruising marks Sara had left behind. She paused her activity, catching Ava off guard.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Aves.” Sara didn’t allow time for a response, immediately tonguing against Ava’s other breast, teeth lightly grazing her nipple, while running her free hand over her love’s skin and lightly scratching the woman’s soft abs.

She let Ava’s breast go with a pop and ran her teeth and tongue over and up Ava’s heaving chest back to her sensitive neck. Her hand moved to the waistband of Ava’s blue-black trousers, toying with the clasp.

Sara moved away slightly to look at Ava once more. “Yes?”

Ava couldn’t form any words, so she just nodded before yanking Sara back into her, groaning into the hard kiss as their mouths moved and slipped together.

Sara made quick work of the closure and the zipper and slid her hand past fabric to lightly run a finger through Ava’s wet heat. The resulting guttural moan made her smirk into their kiss. Ava definitely wanted this.

Without warning, she buried two fingers into Ava’s slick warmth, swallowing the scream into an open mouth kiss and moving her body up and into Ava to increase the pressure, as the director’s hand curled against her hip and pulled Sara as close as humanly possible. Ava’s hips jerked as Sara’s fingers curled inside her and then rolled against her as Sara began to piston them in and out of her core, moving her fingers inside to reach places that, were she not pinned against a concrete wall by a very strong, lithe, muscular body, would have brought Ava to her knees.

The fingers entwined with her own held over Ava’s head tightened almost painfully. She knew Ava was close. Sara adjusted slightly, choosing a different angle and increasing her speed, fucking Ava hard and fast now, driving her up.

Ava pulled away from their kisses, gasping for breath, panting, mouthing nonsensical words and jumbled phrases interspersed with desperate moans.

“Oh god, Sara. Yes.

Please…just like that…

Uhhmmm…

Yes, babe…babe…ohgodohgodohgod…Yes!”

Sara was caught a little off guard by the increasing volume of her lover’s cries, not quite able to keep the very self-satisfied smirk off of her face as she fucked her lover to abandon. She carefully watched Ava’s face, waiting for the tell-tale signs of the impending orgasm.

She had witnessed Ava coming apart, completely undone on many occasions at this point, but it never grew old. This woman did something to her; she touched her heart and mind and claimed her soul in a way no one else had or really ever could have. She was Ava’s through and through.

Ava bit her lower lip, and Sara twisted her fingers up and further in, knowing Ava was right on the edge. She leaned into her and ran the tip of her tongue over Ava’s ear.

“Come for me, baby. Come hard on my fingers.” And Ava did, body bowed and tensed.

Sara felt her lover’s inner muscles clamp down on her still-thrusting fingers as a gush of hot molten liquid poured into her hand. Ava’s arm was wrapped tightly around Sara’s shoulder, holding her in place pressed hard against her. The captain couldn’t move, but she was more than content to remain buried inside of Ava and to feel the director’s heavy puffs of air across her forehead.

Ava loosened her hold and Sara stepped back, pulling her fingers out of Ava, who gasped. She leaned into her lover, wanting to ensure that Ava had support until she was recovered enough to stand fully. Sara lowered their handcuffed, entwined hands and felt the blood rush back into her fingers. She relaxed her hold on Ava’s hand and then cupped Ava’s chin with their handcuffed hands.

Ava’s eyes finally focused on hers, and she watched, a little stunned, as Sara put her fingers in her mouth to suck and lick off Ava’s juices.

“Holy fuck, Sara.”

The captain grinned wickedly and then laughed at the woman's immediate blush, but the smile vanished, and Sara spun, putting her body in front of Ava’s and turning them right as the containment door slid open.

“Director Sharpe, I need you to approve—”

“NOT NOW, GARY!” Both women shouted simultaneously.

As if seeing them, actually _seeing_ them/noticing the state in which they were in for the first time, Gary stuttered, stammered, and then ran out the door. It slid closed, and then there was silence.

Sara couldn’t even look at Ava. She held her breath, tense and worried. This very scenario had been one of their concerns. Thus, she was very, very surprised to feel the body against hers begin to shake with giggles.

Ava’s joyous laughter echoed in the concrete enclosure, and Sara couldn’t help but join her. Once the Legend was willing to chance a look at the director’s face, she was relieved to see a wide smile and tears streaming from her eyes. Ava hugged her closer and brushed her lips across the top of Sara’s head, shoulders vibrating with mirth.

“Ava?”

“Oh, God.” She uttered between laughs and wiped at her own tears. “Yeah, babe?”

“Are you okay?” Ava pushed her away slightly so they could look at each other. Both of their hair was tousled; they were sweaty, red faced, and smiling like fools.

“More than okay.” She wrapped her hand around Sara’s and pushed off the wall. She moved to sit on the cot and pulled Sara down next to her. The director was blushing and clearly still recovering from both her orgasm and the laughter, but the smile on Ava’s face did things to Sara’s heart that she couldn’t begin to set to words. Sara leaned against her, and they sat in silent contentment for a few minutes until Ava began to struggle to pull her bra back into place.

After a few failed attempts she finally glared at Sara with a raised eyebrow, wordlessly asking for help.

They worked together to re-dress Ava, shirt minus a few important buttons, and to smooth out Sara’s own haphazard appearance.

“So…” Sara ventured. “Gary…”

Ava snorted. “I sent him home hours ago along with everyone else. I should probably go find him and apologize. Whatever brought him back into the Bureau tonight is probably important.”

The Legend shook her head, disagreeing. “Yeah, no. We are going to find him, mind wipe him, and then send him home…or I may have to kill him.”

“Sara,” the director gently admonished her.

“What? That idiot ruined a perfectly good date night.”

“Mm. True. Mind wipe it is.” She dusted the imaginary lint off of her trousers, intentionally ignoring the wet spots that displayed clear evidence of exactly what they’d been doing together in the Bureau containment cell.

Ava moved their handcuffed hands into Sara’s lap and waited. “What?” The captain innocently batted her eyelashes.

“Sara Lance, unlock these handcuffs.” The tone in Ava’s voice wasn’t amused, but Sara detected a glint in the eyes facing hers.

“Hm. Nooo.”

“What?!”

“No. I was robbed of the full experience,” she whined, “and I demand the full handcuffed to Ava Sharpe experience.”

Her girlfriend sighed, somewhat frustrated. “Sara, I can’t walk out of here handcuffed to the captain of the Legends. Someone other than Gary might be in the building.”

“I mean…you could say you finally arrested me…no?” Ava was sternly shaking her head. “Then we’ll use your courier and get straight back to it at the apartment.” Sara nodded once; problem solved.

Ava paused, wincing a bit. “My courier is in my office.”

“You should have thought of that before you let Nora knock us out and drag us in here. Thank you for the heads up that she was coming to the ship to get me, by the way, or I might have hurt her. She and Ray took their kidnapping assignment very seriously and went all out with the bad guy all-black costumes.”

Ava giggled softly. “I know. They stormed into my office, and Nora said some spell—”

“—And you woke up here, handcuffed to me in ‘prison’.” Sara gleefully singsonged.

“You were oddly specific about this fantasy.” Ava replied, sardonically.

Sara laughed at the confident but still slightly embarrassed woman on the cot beside her. She appreciated the lengths to which Ava was willing to go to surprise her and to fulfill one of her fantasies. “When you said you had planned something different for tonight’s date night, Ava, I had no idea you were going to be this creative.”

Her lover shrugged, as if it were no big deal that she’d used her position as the Director to close up the office hours early in order to set up an opportunity for Sara to fuck her in the Time Bureau containment cells just because Sara had offhandedly mentioned such a scenario in a game of Never Have I Ever with the Legends weeks previous. “Sometimes being the boss has its perks, and I know how much you love role playing. I’m just glad Zari was able to figure out how to shut down the video feeds for this cell, and no one here will be wiser…once we wipe Gary’s memory.”

Sara -- knowing full well that she had, in fact, suspected what Ava was up to, that she had gone to Zari herself and asked that she redirect/record the feed and send it to the captain’s personal tablet (so she and Ava could watch it together later) before permanently wiping it from Gideon’s memory and the Bureau’s mainframe -- merely smiled and bumped against her lover’s shoulder. “Ready to get out of here? Hopefully continue this elsewhere?”

Ava smirked, and they moved to the entrance. She placed her palm flat against the display at the door, and it slid open. Both women cautiously stepped into the hallway, checking that there were no agents in the vicinity.

“Do you have a plan to get us out of here unseen, Director Sharpe?”

“Always, Captain Lance.” Ava lifted their bound, entwined hands to her lips and pulled Sara down the hall behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell about Avalance, Sara's alien kidnapping, fanfiction, Legends in general, or more serious, important topics like inequality and injustice in America, pedagogy, or PRIDE, feel free to find me on Twitter @Treka36.


End file.
